Mufflers, silencers, expansion chambers, and similar acoustic mitigation devices utilize wave principles of energy dispersion, absorption, and wave interaction to modify the acoustic wave ultimately exiting these devices. There remains a need for at least some applications to further modify the acoustic signature provided by these types of devices, preferably without modifying either the associated engine or an existing muffler.